Dear Lee
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: Su belleza era incomparable, cualquiera que la veía diría que ella era un mismísimo ángel pero los ángeles no siempre son lo que aparentan ya que esta chica si era un ángel pero el caído el que no todos esperan ver por que detrás de su belleza se encontraba su peor pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen solo dejo que mi imaginación vuele

Hola chicas les dejo mi nueva historia espero poder actualizar pronto ahora solo disfrútenla

* * *

**Prólogo**

El tiempo apremiaba mientras el me contemplaba, su rostro mostraba una severa desesperación pero también había algo más quizá ¿rabia? ¿Celos? No, sabía que no era lo último, yo misma lo había visto morir a causa de ellos. Entonces me di cuenta era tristeza e incluso impotencia, él quería ayudarme, lástima que había llegado tarde.

Era casi media noche sabía que pronto moriría el ultimo pedazo que quedaba de mi antigua yo

-¿Qué más quieres tomar de mí?- me pregunto

-Ya nada, ya lo eh tomado todo de ti- respondí con mi nueva voz tan fría y estremecedora que incluso yo misma me asuste

-Entonces ¿qué más quieres?- me pregunto al borde de la locura

-Que me perdones- le respondí conteniendo el aire, de pronto se dedo vencer por su propio peso y callo de rodillas ante mi

-No tú debes perdonarme a mi yo te hice esto yo te convertí en esto-baje la cabeza para así ocultar mi arrepentimiento detrás de mis largos y sedosos cabellos

-Mírame!-le dije- lo único que quiero es que me perdones, que confíes en mi pero sobre todo no vayas hacer algo estúpido

-¿Qué?- dijo atónito mientras alzaba su rostro en el vi unos rastros de lágrimas que segundos ante habían caído. No merecía aquellas lágrimas, no merecía tenerlo en ese estado, no merecía que él me amara con locura. Aquel odio que días atrás había adquirido se volvió en mi contra todo ese sentimiento de rencor, lo comencé a sentir por mí misma, pero aquello solo me daba más valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo que escuchaste por favor solo di que me perdonas-él no era ingenuo y su madurez que había mostrado, me indicaba que él sabía lo que iba a suceder

-Te perdono – dijo sentí un gran alivio al escuchar sus palabras

-Pero no harás esta locura no te dejare-todo el alivio que había sentido se había esfumado y en su paso llego la ira

-NO LO ENTIENDES ES LA ÚNICA MANERA QUE TENGO LA ÚNICA QUE SE QUE SERVIRÁ SE QUE ME QUIERES PROTEGER, PERO QUE HARÁS SI NO PUEDES PROTEGERME DE MI MISMA!, SE COMO SALIR DE ESTO, SE COMO DEJAR DE DAÑARTE- le grite con toda la furia que sentía- MÍRAME YA ESTOY MUERTA NO LO VES?- tome aire e intente calmarme pero era inútil

- NO, NO TE DEJARÉ, QUE INSINÚAS QUE HARÉ SIN TI….

-Solo espérame- le interrumpí, intente darme valor y al mismo tiempo creer las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, vi su expresión confundida pero tan rápido como esta había aparecido en un segundo había desaparecido en otro

-Tres días, solo tres días y no sé qué harás pero si no regresas iré por ti- me dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, asentí con la cabeza y le dije

-Cierra los ojos- su expresión se desfiguro y empalideció por unos instantes mientras cerraba sus ojos de pronto y como si lo hubiese llamado el dolor tan familiar en mi pecho aparecía, ya era hora. Le mande un beso al amor de mi tormento y detrás de mi espalda saque la daga que ocultaba para poderla enterrar sobre mi pecho

* * *

que les pareció? lo odiaron? desean que lo continué? déjenme saber en un review que me inspirara ¿Que creen que pasara con Lee y el amor de su tormento? acepto sugerencias no leemos!

Naty


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa chicas perdón por la demora es que ya no tengo Internet en casa y es difícil jejejee fin les dejo el capitulo 2 disfrútenlo

los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen

* * *

_Detrás de mi espalda saque la daga que ocultaba para poderla enterrar sobre mi pecho_

Todo empezó hace tres años cuando lo conocí aquel carismático chico que siempre sonreía, era muy amigable y demasiado apuesto todos creerán que él era el más popular, pera había un error él era un nuevo estudiante al igual que yo, pero con su físico y su manera de ser no solo se había ganado varios amigos si no que ya tenía a varias chicas babeando a sus pies y uno que otro envidioso que en cuanto lo vio lo ¨odio¨.

Él era alto con piel ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo, daba a notar que hacía mucho ejercicio debido a lo cuan desarrollados estaban sus músculos, su cabello era negro como la noche y este contrarrestaba con su blanca sonrisa que iluminaba todo a su paso. Jacob Black era su nombre del cual me enamore profundamente en cuanto lo vi, sin saber que aquello me condenaría.

Jake se había convertido en mi amigo, pero tampoco lo era sí, es confuso pero no tenía a nadie más, siempre discutíamos sin parar y en aquellas peleas él siempre resaltaba mis pocos atributos, belleza o feminidad, pero ustedes dirán ¿Por qué no solo te alejas de él? Pues eso es algo sencillo de responder por que cada que lo necesitaba el siempre estaría allí para protegerme, me había salvado varias veces y siendo este un gran artista marcial tenía la velocidad y la ligereza de un felino

Ambos éramos lo único que teníamos, ya que ambos éramos huérfanos. Hace un año que salimos de la preparatoria y como ambos trabajábamos logramos reunir lo suficiente para alquilarnos un departamento muy sencillo, para que ambos vivamos cerca de la universidad. Él se había ganado una beca en educación física que sería lo que el estudiaría y yo conseguí una beca para arqueología

El primer día de la universidad todas las miradas se centraron en él, me sentí opacada por su grandeza algo menos que su sombra, un pequeño ratoncito que se oculta de la luz. Y así como en la preparatoria ya habían varias chicas que lo miraban como una presa y otros que lo miraban con rencor.

Casi nunca nos separábamos, solo cuando era de absolutamente necesario, eso me había comenzado a molestar porque él no permitía que nadie se acercara a mí, sobre todo los jóvenes, él con una simple mirada los asustaba y no era de menos, ya que esta mostraba la más dura frialdad. Él nunca había sido así, pero cambio en cuanto ingresamos a la universidad, se había hecho muy violento y frio. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que ahora me insultaba con más frecuencia y de maneras mil veces peores.

Y entre peleas, discusiones e insultos llegue al final del primer semestre, cada día me sentía más deprimida pero aun así no lo demostraba. Hasta que llego aquel fatídico día. Jake se había retrasado y yo me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la universidad, pero ese día estaba acompañada por James un compañero de clase que me acompañada hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la universidad donde me encontraría con Jake

-¡Vaya Lee que cansado! Creí que nunca se acabaría.

-Si yo igual- le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lee ¿te puedo decir algo sin que te enfades o te moleste?

-Claro no hay problema ¿de qué se trata?

-Mira, es que se dice por ahí que Black y tu andan juntos eso es cierto?- al instante que pronuncio su apellido sentí como mis mejillas tomaban un ligero tono carmín

-¿Qué…yo…no..eh..nunca….estaría con alguien como el-le respondí mientras intentaba guardar la compostura

-A si? Y ¿por qué no?- en cuanto escuche su voz mis piernas temblaron, así como todo mi cuerpo, tome aire despacio mientras giraba sobre mis talones para verlo directamente a los ojos

* * *

Wowww jejeje que creen que pasara? por que creen que Jake cambio tanto? les gusto? lo odiaron? alguna sugerencia? déjenme saber en un review espero poder actualizar pronto y nos leemos jejeje

Naty


End file.
